Silas' Helper
by PromiscuousHarry
Summary: Harry had a little help from the other side throughout his entire life and now it is time for him to pay up. Harryxmales in Vampire Diaries, a pwp with bits of plot along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**SILAS' HELPER**

Harry was working on the garden once again. Well, not the garden of 4 Privet Drive but the garden that he had to painstakingly build from scratch in Mystic Falls. The war just ended after his sixth year and since he had no living relatives besides the Dursleys, he had to once again join them, well use them for his own convenience.

The Order, it seems, hid his relatives in Mystic Falls, basically, oceans away from where the war took place. Frankly, he could have chosen to never see his relatives again and he could have been on his merry way without ever thinking about the three of them.

And he would be, rid of them, that is. The story he fed his friends was that he would join up with his relatives because the entire war has taught him how valuable family is no matter what happened between you and them. Codswallop, he never saw the Dursleys as family anyway. He just fed them that entire bull since he knows that they would not bother him now that he is mending bridges with his so-called family.

The moment he got together with the Dursley's he paid them a rather large amount of money to basically get-away-and-get-on-with-life-as-long-as-I'm-not-in-it. He had them enrol him in the local high school before he had them getting all their affairs straight before going away. Aunt Petunia was basically going door-to-door everyday and getting her last minute gossips in order. Uncle Vernon was having their papers processed and dear old Dudley was saying good-bye to some of his friends. He just had to endure this year and they would be out of his life forever.

He stood up and dusted of his pants before entering his soon-to-be home and cleaned up before getting dressed for bed. He looked at his bedside table and crossed another day off the calendar. It was July 30, another day and he would finally be 17.

He fell on his bed gracelessly and immediately fell asleep. Time kept ticking and the seconds passed until midnight came.

Harry woke up and felt his entire body heating up. He just finished gardening and this heat was certainly not a welcome thing for his still tired body. He felt the overbearing heat go through his bloodstreams and felt as if his insides were being turned into ash. He whimpered as unbearable pain wracked his body causing him to curl in on himself.

Slowly, the heat and pain receded and he was able to take deep breaths to calm his shaking body. Now that the pain was gone and the entire ordeal was over with, he felt as if something was finally in place. Like he was missing something his whole life and was now finally in his possession. He looked up and his eyes shone with an alluring light. He was able to smile before finally falling into welcoming arms of the night.

As soon as Harry fell asleep he immediately entered into the realm of dreams. He was shocked to see that he was not wearing any clothing and that he was in the middle of an empty room. He looked for something to cover himself up but before he can even take a step, he felt a warm body press up to his backside and had him in a tight embrace in an instant. He was shocked to say the least, not because of the stranger but because his body appreciated the contact, instead of tensing; his entire body seemed to relax. He heard the male behind him whispering in his ears and he took everything that was told to him. It seemed like seconds but hours passed before the entity stopped speaking he wanted to turn around and see who was talking to him but his body was being pulled out of his dreams and he soon found himself sitting up in his bed.

His entire body was on auto-pilot as he got out of his bed and walked down the corridor. It was now six in the morning and the whole house was quiet. He kept on walking until he reached a door. He whispered _Alohomora _and waited until the tell-tale sound of the lock clicking. He opened the door and once inside he erected a silencing ward and a locking charm on the door.

Harry gazed at the figure lying down on the bed. Dudley has long past grown out of his whale-body days. He was already on the way to having a fit body when they parted ways on Privet Drive and the time that passed since then has been good to him. If memory serves him right, his cousin took boxing classes and even joined the football team on the local high school.

From being a whale his cousin was now a jock. The typical masculine but a bit airheaded type and he knew that he would be perfect for what he needs to do.

Harry shed of all his clothes until he was as naked as he was on his dreams. He closed the distance between him and the bed in a few strides. He gently took off the blanket covering his cousin before banishing Dudley's clothes away.

Harry felt the beginnings of that painful heat but he did not feel fear, he now knew what it was. He concentrated on that heat and his eyes once again took that ethereal light. He situated himself on all fours above his cousin and slowly lowered his head to whisper in his ears.

"You will crave this, Dudley; you will want me like no other my dear cousin. You will love me unconditionally and I will treasure you always."

He felt the heat that was contained in those words and felt the warmth leave him, he watched for a moment as small beads of sweat started to form on his cousin's body before he started what he came to do in the first place.

He kissed Dudley's exposed neck, licking the beads of sweat that he found there before suckling on the pulse point. He felt Dudley's body move a bit before he went down and planted kisses all over his cousin's chest. He wanted to play with his cousin's nipples but he knew that he has to hurry before his aunt and uncle wakes up.

He continued on kissing his cousin's body, he did not stop until he was eye-level with his cousin's crotch. He placed his hand on the base of Dudley's cock before licking his cousin's entire cock and making sure that the entire cock was wet. He stroked it slowly at first and watched his cousin's face carefully.

Dudley's face was flushing in pleasure and he was beginning to moan in his sleep. Harry smirked and lowered his head and took his cousin's balls in his mouth while continuously stroking Dudley's cock. He felt Dudley's body tense before relaxing and he heard his cousin's moans becoming louder.

Harry knew that his cousin was half-awake now and he went on with what the entity told him to do.

He released his cousin's balls with a small pop and he gently sat on his cousin's lap, with Dudley's cock in between his cheeks. He lowered his body until their skins were touching completely.

"Wake up, Dudley."

He watched as Dudley's eyes flickered a bit before opening, he waited until recognition dawned on his face but before his cousin could even utter a shout, Harry covered his cousin's mouth with his hands.

"Be quiet now, Dudley." Harry whispered "I'll make sure you'll be rewarded if you do what I say."

Harry watched as Dudley tried to remove his hands from where Harry was covering his mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh Dudley," Harry said "that won't work, you know why?"

Harry watched as Dudley looked at him with fearful wide-eyes.

"I'm no longer human, Dudley." Harry said his eyes once again shining "I'm something entirely different now."

Harry began to move his ass cheeks on Dudley's cock and he smirked in satisfaction when he felt it hardening.

"Know what it is?" Harry asked as he continued grinding his ass on his cousin's hard cock. "I'm basically the fulfilment of a person's wet dreams come true. I just prefer my partners to be male though."

Harry watched as Dudley tried to fight off his moans, even going so far to use the hand covering his mouth to muffle them. Harry can't have that so he took his hands off his cousin's mouth.

"Ple-please, Harry," begged Dudley "You can't do this; you can't make me do this."

"That's where you are right and wrong Dudley." Harry said, stopping in his motions "I can't make you do anything you don't like Dudley. That's true."

Harry placed his index finger on his cousin's chest and traced patterns that got Dudley holding his breath.

"I can only make you tell me something you deeply desire, once I know that, I can make you do anything I like, even something you won't normally do." Harry bent down until his and Dudley's nose were almost touching "What would you want Dudley?"

Harry made sure to stare deeply on Dudley's eyes and delved into his mind.

"You regret hurting me, right Dudley." Harry stated, he made sure to make his voice as sad as possible and even let his eyes glisten as if he was on the verge of tears. "It hurts Dudley, every time you punched me and kicked me, how could you Dudley."

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Dudley began saying and Harry watched in satisfaction as Dudley's eyes seem to be entranced in staring at his saddened face. He flared that small piece of warmth he placed on Dudley earlier when he was asleep before getting off of Dudley's body and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What can you do Dudley?" Harry said as he hugged himself "You can never undo the past!"

Harry felt the bed shift and knew that Dudley was now sitting up. Harry felt Dudley's hands reach out to him but he shied away from his touch then flaring that warmth again.

Harry watched Dudley's eyes closely and was happy to see that they were glazing over as Dudley gazed at his eyes. He knew his job was complete when that glazed look passed as if nothing ever happened.

Dudley gathered Harry in his arms and was pressing their bare skin together in a rather sensual hug. He let the tip of his nose caress the curve of Harry's neck. He then planted kisses on Harry's neck before nibbling on Harry's ear.

"I'll do anything for you Harry, anything." Dudley whispered.

Harry smirked in accomplishment.

"You will stay with me here Dudley, you will never leave my side." Harry said

"Yes Harry."

"You will fulfill all my desires and I will fulfill yours."

"Yes Harry."

"You will be mine and only mine."

"Yes Harry."

Harry smiled at Dudley before letting his hands circle the base of Dudley's dick.

"Kiss me." Harry said as he began stroking his cousin's cock.

Harry allowed himself a mental pat on the back as Dudley willingly placed his lips atop Harry's.

* * *

"I did it." Harry said.

He was once again in the room where he found himself in after his painful ordeal.

"Good job, my lovely Harry."

Harry heard someone say behind him. He was about to turn back but just like the first time, he was stopped by the being.

"Please let me see you." Harry said

"Soon, my lovely, but right now is not the time to see my real face."

"When is the right time, then?" Harry found himself asking.

"Do everything I say and I will grant you that wish of yours. But first let me explain to you what you must do."

"Who are you, first." Harry demanded

"Uh, I was hoping you would ask that." The entity answered "I am your guardian, more or less."

"Guardian?"

"Your mother called upon my power, which gave you that nifty little protection from that Dark Lord of yours and in return you would have to do a little service to me once I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"And now that I've killed the Dark Lord," Harry said

"It's time to call in that little exchange." the entity said.

Harry remained silent and nodded.

"Certain events would be happening in Mystic Falls soon. What I want you to do is make sure to be right in the middle of it and turn the tides for us. Do this and you will not only see me but you will also have me by your side."

"How could I do that?"

"Now that you have completed the ritual by coupling with your own blood, you will find that no one will be able to resist you if you want them for yourself."

"No one can hate me?"

"Wrong. People can still hate you especially females but you can make people be amiable to you if and only if you could see what they want just like what you did to your cousin."

"Alright, I can do that. But how will I know when it's time?" Harry asked.

"Wait for the Salvatores. They would be in the center of it."

"Salvatore, got it."

"And Harry, make sure to befriend the Gilberts."

"Gilbert, as in Jeremy Gilbert?" Harry asked.

"Ah, you like the young Gilbert, I presume."

Harry felt himself flush in embarrassment. Jeremy Gilbert is the younger brother of one of his classmates and he always admired the male's talent in drawing. They were both members of the art club and he used that time to get closer to Jeremy and was now a close friend of his. It was pretty difficult though to be his friend and ward off hi attraction to him.

"Stay around him, and I promise you something good will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Just do as I say."

"Al-alright." Harry was a bit hesitant at first but agreed anyway.

"Now, time to reward your efforts my lovely Harry."

Harry felt his breath hitch when he felt a finger trace his hole.

"Tell me, who did you lust after when you were still in that Wizarding school of yours?"

Harry felt his face flush as the question brought back memories of his fantasies.

"Oliver Wood."

"Very well, then."

Harry felt himself being turned around but instead of finally seeing his guardian's face he was met with the beaming smile of Oliver Wood.

"You did fantastic Harry."

And with that Harry let out a gasp as a finger entered his hole.

"You like that Harry?" Harry was still in shock as he watched the face of his Quidditch captain smirk at him "Answer me, Harry."

"Yes, Captain." Harry breathed out.

Harry moaned out as another finger was introduced to his hole and he grabbed his Captain's shoulder for support.

"Kiss me, Harry."

Harry followed and lifted his face to meet the other male's. He felt their lips touch and moaned when instead of the gentle kisses that he fantasized about, this version of Oliver dominated the kiss and basically devoured his very being.

He moaned and parted his lips when he felt a tongue slide over his bottom lip. As soon as he did, the other male's tongue was pressing against his and was basically mapping out the rest of his mouth. As their kiss continued he felt the fingers inside of him thrust faster and with each probe, he felt a part of him being pressed that caused his whole body to go boneless in pleasure. He moaned into his partner's mouth and held on to him even tighter.

With the pleasure, he was feeling he did not notice that his partner was slowly moving him towards the wall. He suddenly felt himself being turned around and pushed up on the wall. He instinctually wrapped his legs around his partner's waist but he received another shock. What was once Oliver Wood was now the masculine face of Viktor Krum.

"Surprise, Harry." His partner said "I think I vould fuck you vith this body."

Before Harry could even protest his mouth was once against claimed but he did not dare close his eyes and he moaned out when Viktor entered him in one go.

His partner watched on as Harry's eyes darkened in his pleasured state.

Viktor, just like what he often dreamed about in his fourth year, was one rough dominant. He did not wait for Harry but instead began to thrust hard and fast. Victor's pace was fast to begin with but he only continued to go faster and faster.

Harry's moans did not stop and it only served to fuel his partner's growing lust.

"Call me Silas, lovely." His partner moaned out as he thrusted as hard, and as deep as he possibly could.

"Silas, please, don't stop!"

"I won't lovely! You like that Harry?" Silas asked as he bit on Harry's neck and continued on fucking him.

Harry was not able to answer and merely shouted out as his body gave up and spilled his seed. Silas grunted as he felt the walls encasing his cock tighten. He continued to thrust inside Harry's body, he did not stop even when he finally spilled his release inside his partner.

"That was good, Harry." Silas panted "Remember what I told you and you would have me soon."

Harry felt his surroundings blur and he was once again pulled out of sleep.

* * *

"Fuck me, Dudley."

Harry's hands were placed on the window facing the street. His ass was enticingly showed to Dudley and he watched as Dudley hurriedly took off his clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube on his nightstand. A few moments later and Dudley was balls deep inside Harry and was moaning out loud as Harry clenched his walls around his cousin's dick.

Harry turned his attention towards the road where he could not be seen even if he was basically displaying himself because of a spell. He was currently being fucked by his cousin but to the people outside it would look like he was cleaning the room instead.

Harry bit back a moan as his cousin's pace started going faster. He noticed Jeremy Gilbert walking down the end of the road and a sudden wave of inspiration hit him.

When Jeremy was nearing their window, he casted a small spell that would make Dudley look like Jeremy to anyone who looks. He then casted a charm that would let Jeremy see and hear what they were doing. Lastly, he made sure that Jeremy would feel the need to turn towards the window.

With those done, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Jeremy was on his way home. His parents have asked him to run an errand for them and he has long finished doing it. As he walked down the street he remembered that Harry, his higher-year friend from the Art club, lives in this street.

He looked at the houses to see his friend's house when he was stopped in his tracks.

On one of the windows was Harry getting fucked very thoroughly by, well, him. He watched transfixed as his look-alike bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's back.

"You like my big dick, Harry?" the other Jeremy said "What would they say when they find out that you like getting fucked by someone younger than you, huh, Harry?"

"Don't care Jer," Harry panted "Don't stop, I love you Jeremy."

"You better, you belong to me, you hear that Harry." The other Jeremy grunted as he placed his arms underneath Harry's armpit causing Harry's entire body to be exposed to the entire street. "I love you Harry and you only belong to me."

Jeremy was still watching as he watched himself fucking and turning Harry's head to kiss him deeply. He looked around to see what the other people were thinking with what was happening but everyone was acting like nothing was out of the normal when he gazed around.

"Claim me, make me yours, Jeremy Gilbert."

Jeremy returned his attention to the window when he heard Harry's voice whispering in his ear but all he saw was Harry cleaning the room, any evidence of what he saw was gone in a blink. He shook his head frantically and rid his mind of that sick illusion, or was it fantasy? He hurriedly fled away from the scene, ignoring anyone that he manages to shove in the process.

* * *

Harry watched from his window as Jeremy ran away. He has planted that seed now all he needs to do is wait for it to grow.

"Dudley, faster."

Dudley moaned and thrusted even faster inside his cousin's body.

* * *

Jeremy lay awake in his room. He tried sleeping but every time he closes his eyes, he sees himself towering over Harry's body inside that Art club's room and he sees Harry riding his cock as he guided Harry's hips up and down his body. Safe to say that he was rock hard at the moment. He was just fifteen and his hormones are getting the better of him.

He gave in to temptation and took out his cock from his shorts and he masturbated as images of Harry's lips around him, Harry's naked body laid out in front of him and everything else that centred around the two of them flashed through his mind.

He spilled his seed in his hands and he could just imagine Harry licking it from his hands and with a groan he buried his face into his pillow, thinking of how he was going to face his friend the next time they meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Hey Jer," Harry greeted Jeremy as he sat down beside the teen in the Art Club's room.

Harry watched in satisfaction as Jeremy's face reddened a bit before returning his greeting.

"Hey there, Harry."

It has been a month since Harry showed Jeremy the illusion of the two of them having sex and he just made sure to be always near the younger teen. His presence would be enough for that small desire Jeremy has for him to grow. He would always make sure to let their skins touch occasionally, often enough that Jeremy would notice it but not often enough that it would look intentional.

Unlike with his cousin Dudley, he wants Jeremy to be the one to approach him and not the other way around. He genuinely likes the young Gilbert and he was eagerly waiting for the day that Jeremy would claim him. There was no doubt in his mind that Jeremy would succumb to his desires, and Harry would continue in fanning the flames until that day comes.

"Hey Jer, have you got a partner for our assignment yet?" Harry asked Jeremy

"No, I'd rather be the artist than the model and most of them are looking for someone to model for them too." Jeremy said in response

"Want to pair up?"

"Don't you have a partner yet?" Jeremy asked

"Would I be offering if I do?" Harry said "I'd rather just sit and pose than do all the work."

"If you are sure, then."

"Of course I'm sure, so where should we do this?"

"I don't know, got any idea?" Jeremy asked as he opened his bag to get his drawing pencils

"How about you draw me sitting on your cock?" Harry suggested

Jeremy dropped the pencil he was holding and his head snapped towards Harry.

"Wha-what?" Jeremy asked with a bright blush on his face

"I said if you'd like to draw me sitting on a rock, we can use the ones near the football field, the trees would make a nice background."

"Oh, yeah, I thought you said something else."

"Why? What did you think I said?" Harry asked Jeremy, truth be told Jeremy did not mishear what Harry said but this was all part of his plan to get Jeremy and damn it if this did not work.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy assured him

"If you're sure, so where would we meet up at my place or yours?" Harry asked

"You could just come by our place if it's not a bother."

"Alright, so when would you like to have a go in my hole?"

Jeremy nearly stumbled out of his seat at Harry's question.

"Are you okay Jeremy?" Harry asked as he helped Jeremy gather his stuff which fell to the floor "I was just asking what time you would like me to go to your home."

"Uhhm, I'd just go fetch you and I'll just draw you in my place, is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I can't wait for it."

Their conversation was interrupted when their club advisor come in and started telling them about future works and activities for their club.

Harry bid goodbye to his friends and went straight to the football field where his cousin was waiting for him. Harry saw Dudley seating on the bleachers waiting for him.

"Hey Dudley, have you showered yet?" Harry asked his cousin

"No, I was hoping to do it with you Harry." Dudley whispered in his ear

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get you all clean before going home." Harry said, tugging on Dudley's hand as he did so.

"We can't go to the showers yet, Lockwood is still there Mr. Tanner had him stay since he got all hot headed during practice."

"Lockwood? Tyler Lockwood?" Harry asked

"Yeah, who else?" Dudley said with a shrug

"Let's go to the showers now, Big D" Harry said to his cousin

"Didn't you hear me? Someone's still there!"

Harry turned towards his cousin and looked around them to check that no one was watching them.

"Isn't that exciting Dudley? Knowing that somebody can hear as you fill me with your thick cock?" Harry whispered to Dudley "Who knows, maybe Tyler would like the show."

"What are we waiting for?" Dudley suddenly said as he dragged Harry towards the showers.

The sound of water from an open shower head greeted them when they arrived at their destination. Dudley dragged him to the nearest shower stall and opened the shower at once. The water was cold but Harry paid it no mind as Dudley pushed him towards the wall and covered his lips with his own."

"You're such a slut, Harry" Dudley whispered as he grind their erections together "Not caring who sees you like this huh."

Harry was about to answer but Dudley bent down and bit on his shoulder and he did not manage to stop the moan that escaped from him. Before he was washed away with pleasure, he let his magic creep upon the room and locate the other male with them. Once his magic found Tyler he let it do its job in enticing the aggressive male.

"Dudley, wait for me here alright?" Harry whispered "Come to me when I call you and you'll be in for a surprise, do you understand."

"But I don't want to let go of you." Dudley said as he placed kisses on Harry's neck.

"Trust me okay, Big D, I'll make it up to you tonight."

Dudley hesitantly nodded and let go of Harry. Once he was freed from Dudley's embrace, Harry stripped the wet clothes away from his body until he was stark naked. He followed the tug on his magic until he was in front of a shower stall.

Inside the stall was Mystic Falls' resident bad boy Tyler Lockwood. He was naked and jacking off his cock with his eyes closed. He slowly approached the other teen and embraced the teen from behind and joined his hand in jerking off Tyler's cock. He felt Tyler tense and Harry knows that the other teen would lash out any moment so he did the same thing he has done to Dudley.

"I'm here to serve you Tyler." Harry whispered to the other teen, planting kisses on Tyler's muscled back. "I don't expect anything from you, I just want to be with you."

Harry felt as the heat in his words finally seep into Tyler the same way it did the time he has done it to Dudley. Tyler's body relaxed and Harry released Tyler from his embrace. Once freed, Tyler turned to face Harry. Harry watched Tyler's fierce gaze bore into his own and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the animalistic hunger he could see in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Tyler growled out

Harry stepped closer towards Tyler until their skins were touching and then wrapping his arms around the teen's neck.

"Whatever you want me to do Tyler." Harry said as he kissed Tyler's clenched jaw "You're tired aren't you? Of always having to listen to your parent's orders? Don't you want to be the one giving the orders once in a while Tyler? I can help you out."

"How would you do that?" Tyler asked

"Claim me and you will know." Harry whispered sensually before planting his lips against Tyler's.

Harry was glad to feel that there were no hesitations left in Tyler as he returned the kiss. Tyler's kiss was a deep reflection of his personality, wild and unrestrained. Tyler's tongue entered Harry's mouth and he made Harry feel like it was rightfully there the way that he devoured Harry and left no crevice of his mouth untasted. Harry's hands were grasping at Tyler's hair as their kiss continued and his moans were swallowed by the other male.

When the need for air was too much, the two of them parted their lips, a thin string of saliva joining their mouths. Harry was barely regaining his breath when he was suddenly pushed to the tiled floor by Tyler. He felt pain shoot through his knees from where it painfully hit with the floor but Tyler's rough treatment of him makes up for it.

"Get on all fours and don't you dare move." Tyler ordered Harry

Harry moved instantly and was on his hands and knees in a few seconds with him facing the opening the shower stall. He saw Dudley right in front of their stall while stroking his cock at the sight before him. Harry made eye contact with Dudley and then licked his lips sensually at his cousin.

"Like the show, Dursley?" Harry heard Tyler say "What a sad freak you are, getting hard while watching your cousin."

Harry felt more than saw Tyler get on his knees and bend his body to cover Harry's. He tilted Harry's face to the side so that their lips could meet once again.

"Couldn't blame you though, he's one sexy slut."

Tyler removed his body from Harry and then grabbed his body closer so that his hard cock would be settled in between Harry's ass cheeks.

"You're one lucky bastard Dursley" Tyler grunted as he rubbed his cock on the gap of Harry's ass. "Living with such a slut must mean you never jerked off in your life."

Tyler bent down so he could whisper in Harry's ear.

"I'll leave you two cousins alone for now but once you're done here I want you to go to my house, we'll finish this somewhere I can make you scream as loud as you can without anyone stopping us."

Tyler stood up and left not before staring at the submissive form of Harry on the floor.

Harry breathed deep for a bit before he stood up and approached his cousin's naked form.

"Now for your reward for being such an obedient boy." Harry whispered to Dudley's ear

Harry took hold of Dudley's cock and placed it at his hole. Harry leaned down and impaled himself fully on his cousin's cock. He did not wait for Dudley to adjust before he moved and rose his cousin's cock.

'_You're in for a ride of your life Tyler Lockwood' _Harry thought as Dudley met his every movement

* * *

Harry stood in front of the Lockwood's home waiting for someone to open the door.

"Oh, you're Harry right?" Mrs. Lockwood said after she opened the door "The Dursley's nephew."

"Yes ma'am" Harry answered with a smile "I'm here for Tyler? We have an assignment we needed to work on for tomorrow."

"Really?" Mrs. Lockwood asked in confusion "Come on in, Tyler's in his room."

Harry smiled and thanked Mrs. Lockwood before spreading out his magic and searching for Tyler.

Harry followed where his magic was taking him and found himself in front of a bedroom door.

Harry let his magic spread towards where Tyler is behind the door.

'_Now to finish what we started' _Harry thought _'I've always liked the idea of a bad boy being romantic for the person he loves so you'll be the perfect boyfriend for me then Tyler.'_

Harry felt something resist his magic's advances but he pushed through and managed to overcome the resistance.

Harry slowly opened the door and found Tyler sitting on his bed.

"Hey Tyler." Harry greeted the teen

"I knew you'd be coming." Tyler smirked at him "Couldn't resist a fuck, could you Potter?"

Harry smiled at him and walked slowly towards Tyler.

With every step he took his magic read Tyler's desires and relayed them all to Harry and by the time he was standing in front of Tyler, Harry knew just what to say to turn bad boy Tyler to his very own sweet and caring boyfriend.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck and leaned in to whisper to his ear.

"You don't need to act in front of me, Tyler." Harry whispered as he let his hands play with Tyler's hair "I can see the real you and he's perfect."

Tyler pushed Harry away from him quickly and held him at arm's length.

"What do you know about me?!" Tyler growled "You know nothing about me!"

Harry caressed the hand that was gripping his shoulders tightly

"Your parents expect so much from you." Harry said "Others think that you're one lucky guy to have the freedom that you have but they don't know that your own parents are holding you inside a golden cage. I see all of that Tyler."

"And what are you going to do huh?!" Tyler asked "You're going to break me out?!"

"That's up to you" Harry whispered "I will do my best to free you or if you don't want that then I'll be content in staying with you inside your cage."

"And why should I believe you." Tyler hissed to Harry

"Because I love you." Harry said to him

"You love me, huh?" Tyler said with a mocking laugh "Let's see about that."

Tyler pulled Harry in and ravaged his mouth with his own.

Tyler's kiss was rough. It was lust and anger combined. Tyler was dominating him in hopes that Harry would fear him enough to really tell the truth.

If it were any other person then Tyler would have succeeded but Harry has other plans in mind.

Although Tyler was rough, Harry was gentle. He kissed back with s much passion but unlike Tyler his kisses were meant to express suppressed emotions. His hands were rubbing soothing circles on Tyler's back and were stroking his hair.

Where Tyler was animalistic, Harry remained romantic.

Harry felt Tyler slowing down on his kisses and knew that the other male was confused as to why he returned his anger with such serenity.

'_Gotcha' _Harry thought as he pressed his body closer to Tyler's and pressed his lips closer to his.

He let his magic travel from him to Tyler in that one single kiss.

Harry once again felt that resistance but pushed through it once more.

He knew that he won when Tyler's bruising hold become gentle and loving.

"You really do love me don't you?" Tyler asked him once they broke their kiss

"Only you." Harry whispered to him

Tyler looked deeply into Harry's eyes and the two of them slowly leaned in to one another.

Their kiss started off slow, just mere movement of their lips against one another. As time goes on Tyler pressed his mouth harder on Harry's own. He plundered Harry's mouth with his tongue and tasted everything that the green-eyed male was offering him. Tyler swallowed every moan Harry let out and not once did he let go.

The two of them broke their kiss when the need for air was too much, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths. The two of them were breathing heavily. Harry was clutching the back of Tyler's shirt in his hands while Tyler was squeezing Harry's hips gently.

"I'm not perfect." Tyler whispered as he let his forehead touch Harry's "I'll make mistakes, can you accept that?"

"As long as you accept me then I will have you, mistakes and all." Harry replied "Just say it Tyler, swear that you accept me."

"I swear Harry." Tyler whispered "I swear to accept you and never leave your side."

Harry grinned as his eyes flashed for a second.

Tyler felt sudden warmth envelop his body. An inviting warmth that he associated with Harry.

Tyler gently led Harry to his bed. Tyler sat Harry on his bed and leaned down to kiss him.

Harry crawled backwards until he felt his back hit the bed's headboard but not once did their lips part.

Tyler broke their kiss and took off his shirt. Harry bit his lip and slowly took off his in return.

"I don't know why I haven't noticed you before." Tyler said "You're beautiful."

Tyler positioned himself in between Harry's legs and pushed Harry down until he was lying on the bed.

Tyler kneeled in between Harry's legs and Harry moved his arm to hold onto the back of his partner.

Harry let his hands run through Tyler's hair as Tyler kissed his neck, he started with small pecks that turn into harsh sucks as time went on.

Harry arched his back as a finger ran across one of his nipples.

"So sexy" Tyler whispered, then took Harry's earlobe into his mouth.

Harry moaned out loud as Tyler's finger twisted.

"Tyler, please let me please you." Harry begged Tyler as Tyler kissed Harry's jaw

Tyler looked up and gazed heatedly at Harry before removing himself and standing so that his hard cock was in front of Harry's face.

Harry licked his lips and leaned in to lick the cock in front of him. Tyler moaned at the feel of Harry's tongue licking his cock. Harry then kissed the head of Tyler's cock before placing the head inside his mouth ad sucking on it gently.

Tyler stopped himself from bucking his hips, he wanted to see what Harry would do.

Harry looked at Tyler with his cock inside Harry's mouth. Harry then slowly took more of Tyler's cock inside his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with his partner.

Tyler moaned and was not able to stop his hips from moving. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat and felt his knees buckle in pleasure when Harry moaned around his cock.

"Sorry Harry." Tyler said "I can't take it anymore."

Tyler placed his hands on Harry's hair and fucked Harry's mouth hard. Harry placed his hand on Tyler's thighs and moaned around the cock inside his mouth. Harry felt that Tyler was starting to breathe hard and knew that he was nearing his orgasm.

Harry gripped Tyler's thighs tighter and reluctantly removed his mouth from Tyler's cock.

"Harry, please, I'm close." Tyler said to Harry

"Don't worry Tyler, I just want you to cum inside me." Harry said as he placed kisses on the inside of Tyler's thigh "I want us to be one."

Tyler nodded and Harry smiled at him.

Harry stood up and gently gestured for Tyler to lie on his back. Tyler followed Harry with no questions and laid on his back, with his head propped on some pillows.

Harry crawled towards Tyler and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth before positioning the tip of Tyler's cock on his entrance.

"Wait." Tyler said as he held Harry's hips to stop him "I need to prepare you first."

"It's alright Tyler." Harry said with a smile "I want to feel you in me already."

"But I will hurt you." Tyler said

"Remember what I said? You can use me, anyway you want, you don't have to think about me because all that matters is how you feel." Harry said

"I want you to feel good Harry." Tyler said to Harry "I won't be a good boyfriend if I allow you to get hurt."

"Really?" Harry asked Tyler "You won't hide me? You will announce me as your partner?"

"Yes babe." Tyler said with a smile "I'll be happy to show you off by my side."

'_You're mine now Tyler Lockwood'_ Harry thought to himself triumphantly

Harry felt Tyler's grip on him loosen and he then swiftly impaled himself with a loud unsuppressed moan. Tyler made a sound of surprise because of the sudden warmth that surrounded his cock.

"Harry." Tyler moaned as his cock throbbed inside Harry

Harry didn't let Tyler recover and he started bouncing on Tyler's lap. Harry moved until only the tip of Tyler's cock was inside him before swiftly letting gravity do its job and bring him down swiftly on Tyler.

Tyler got over his surprise ad grabbed Harry's hips and slammed Harry down on his cock. Harry's movements became frantic and the combined moans of Tyler and Harry filled the room.

Tyler stilled Harry on his lap and Harry moaned at the loss of the delicious friction inside of him. Before Harry could protest any further, Tyler sat up until his back was leaning o the bed's headboard.

Tyler leaned in to kiss Harry and then started moving his hips against Harry's.

Harry moaned into their kiss and started to once again fuck himself on Tyler's cock.

Harry would go down and Tyler would meet him with an upward thrust which caused Harry to break their kiss and moan loudly. Tyler felt satisfaction flowed through him at the thought of being able to make Harry moan that loud.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tyler's head and pulled him close to his body as he desperately bounced on Tyler's lap. Tyler allowed himself to smirk and started to nip and suck on the nipple near his lips.

The double sensation of having his hole fucked and his nipples played with was too much for Harry and he shouted Tyler's name as he came, his seed decorating Tyler's chest and his stomach.

Tyler moaned at the sudden tightening around his cock and growled when he felt the best orgasm he ever had flow through him.

Tyler let his forehead touch Harry's chest as he caught his breath. Once he felt himself composed enough, he gently lifted Harry from his lap and laid him on the bed. Harry sat up and caressed Tyler's face with his hands.

"I got you dirty." Harry whispered as he gazed at his cum on Tyler's chest.

Harry leaned down and licked his release off of Tyler until there was no sign of it o his partner's chest.

"Damn, you're so sexy." Tyler growled to him once he finished licking his chest.

Tyler grabbed Harry and kissed him hard, Harry's seed being traded between the two of them.

Harry smirked internally and let Tyler taste his seed.

'_There's no escape for you now, Tyler.' _Harry thought

"I love you so much babe." Tyler said once he broke their kiss

"I love you too, Ty."

Tyler grinned at Harry calling him by his nickname and wrapped his arms around the green-eyed male as they lied on the bed.

Harry allowed himself a grin before letting the darkness of sleep embrace him.

* * *

Just as he expected, he was once again in Silas' realm.

"Good job with the Lockwood boy, he would be essential to our plans." Harry heard Silas say to him

"Any news for me?" Harry asked the bodiless voice

"The Salvatores are both in town now but they don't know that they are both in Mystic Falls." Silas said

"They don't know?" Harry asked

"Yes, the oldest came here first ad came upon the elder Gilbert and the younger has been shadowing her for days." Silas explained

"Elena?" Harry clarified

"Yes, that Gilbert and this is what I want you to do." Silas said to Harry "I want you to ensnare the brothers, make sure that Elena never gets to them, alright my little Harry?"

"If that is what you wish." Harry said

"That is what I ask for you my Harry and I will give you something to make your task easier and as a reward for doing so well with the Lockwood."

"What is it?" Harry asked Silas excitedly

"When you wake up you will find a nifty little potion inside your room. Drink it and you will smell irresistible to anyone you want to attract. Just think of it, Jeremy Gilbert the boy you love growing so madly in love with you." Silas said

"Thank you Silas." Harry said

"Now enjoy your dreamless sleep until the next time my sweet little Harry."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Who do you want next?


End file.
